Angel
by Mariana Bellefleur
Summary: Depois de tudo,da dor,do sofrimento,das mentiras. Ela ainda estava comigo,como esteve desde o começo,quando era impossível e todos diziam que era repugnante,ela estava comigo,quando desafiamos tudo e todos. Ela estava ali comigo,mesmo no fim,mesmo na morte. Meu amor,minha salvação,meu anjo!


**Primeira fic minha no fandom de TMI *-* **

**Enjoy it!**

**;)**

* * *

Aquele era um momento decisivo, minha chance de corrigir os erros do passado, minha chance de vingar Max e tantos outros que morreram por causa daquele monstro que era meu pai. Como ele ainda ousava duvidar que iria morrer hoje? Como ousava duvidar que iria morrer pelas minhas mãos?

− Você está errado. − falei tentando manter a voz calma. − Eu tenho me lamentado não ter matado você a cada dia, desde que eu deixei você ir.

− Não faça isso. − Valentim disse. − Por favor. Eu não quero...

− Morrer? Ninguém quer morrer, pai. − A ponta da minha espada escorregou mais baixo, e então mais baixo, até que ela descansasse sobre o peito de Valentim. Finalmente eu faria justiça a Max e a todos os outros. − Últimas palavras?

− Jonathan...

Vi o sangue lentamente manchar a blusa de Valentim onde a ponta da minha lâmina descansava, me lembrei de Renwick, de todo o medo que senti, medo de machucar meu pai, o pai que eu ainda não havia me dado conta que nunca havia existido. Me lembrei de Clary, da decepção dela quando o defendi, me lembrei de Max, tão novo para já ter partido deste mundo. Mas desta vez eu não ia falhar, desta vez minhas mãos não tremiam, eu não sentia nada, eu só sabia o que eu tinha que fazer.

− Últimas palavras. − Sibilei para ele. − Quais são elas?

− Sinto muito. − Ele disse. − Eu sinto muito. − Ele esticou uma mão, como se ele quisesse me alcançar, me tocar − Como ele ousa? Depois de tudo o que me fez? − Pensei – sua mão se virou, palma para cima, os dedos se abrindo, e então lá estava um flash prata, e algo voou perto de Clary na escuridão como uma bala de um revólver, e então Valentim tinha pego ela no ar, uma longa língua de fogo prata que piscou uma vez em sua mão enquanto ele trazia ela abaixo. Era a Espada Mortal. Ela deixou uma trilha de luz preta sobre o ar enquanto Valentim dirigia a lâmina dentro do meu coração.

Eu simplesmente não entendia como aquilo tinha acontecido tão rápido, em um instante eu estava prestes a matá-lo, pensava em Max, em meus pais e em todos os outros, mas acima de tudo pensava em Clary, em tudo o que ele a havia feito passar, e então ele estendeu a mão pra mim, eu me lembrei de quando eu era um garoto, de como ele me ensinou a velejar, a cavalgar, do banho de macarrão, eu me lembrei que ele era meu pai, e então eu senti, a dor, rasgando meu peito. No começo fiquei um tanto confuso, mas então eu me vi de joelhos, via a espada abaixo de mim, suja com o meu sangue, eu estava morrendo então. Tentei dizer adeus à Clary, gostaria que o nome dela fosse a última palavra a sair de minha boca, gostaria que ela soubesse o quanto eu a amo. Mas não pude, tudo o que saiu da minha boca foi sangue, a escuridão descendo sobre mim como um manto espesso, toldou tudo por um momento, e então eu a ouvi, eu a ouvi me chamar, ela estava dizendo que eu precisava me levantar e ir até ela, tentei explicar a ela que eu estava morto, mas então eu a vi.

Estava parada a minha frente com um vestido longo verde-folha esvoaçante, ele balançava no vento em todas as direções possíveis, assim como o fulgurante cabelo vermelho, era uma linda visão, eu sempre disse a ela que o verde definitivamente era sua cor.

Então eu vi onde estávamos, na estufa de Hodge, no instituto, tudo era uma confusão de cores, como no aniversário dela, ela então disse que agora estaríamos em paz, que ficaríamos ali para sempre, se aproximou e me beijou intensamente. Naquele momento eu soube que eu pertencia a ela e ela a mim. Eu não me importava de morrer afinal, se ela estivesse comigo.

E ela estava ali. Depois de tudo, da dor, do sofrimento, das mentiras. Ela ainda estava comigo, como esteve desde o começo, quando era impossível e todos diziam que era repugnante, ela estava comigo, quando desafiamos tudo e todos. Ela estava ali comigo, mesmo no fim, mesmo na morte. Meu amor, minha salvação, meu anjo!

* * *

**Já que chegou até aqui, não custa nada comentar né?**

**;)**


End file.
